


The Rest is Silence (pic fic)

by koalathebear



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear





	1. Chapter 1

I've always liked Sharon. |  Don't ask me which one.   
---|---  
|   
These days, that's too confusing a question. | My memories of Sharon have blurred.  
|   
I can't separate them out anymore. | The laughing girl  
|   
The earnest and conscientious pilot | The uncertain rookie   
|   
Who always looked a bit afraid | But still retained a sweet sense of humour  
|   
A team mate | Who was there for the tough times  
|   
Keeping a cool head during times of stress | Pulling Starbuck out of a fight more than once  
|   
A triad player. But a bad one. | She knew it, though.  
|   
There was always something aloof and mysterious | sweet and alluring about her ...  
|   
We've been through a lot together |  _She_ told me about the effect the Cylons have on our machinery.  
|   
Without her jumping solo in her Raptor after the Cylon attack | We'd never have rounded up so many ships  
|   
It was she who first noticed the Raider scout | Not the first and the last time she's saved us  
|   
During the Olympic Carrier incident | Something burned into my memory forever  
|   
She was there, too | Through the whole thing ....   
|   
She's a good girl. She's never let me down | She found water  
|   
We thought she didn't have a hope | But she still found us our frakking water.  
|   
A pilot, colleague... friend | The day she injured herself, I visited her.  
|   
I remember being pretty tough on her | Stupid rook's mistake. But, now I wonder ....  
|   
Was it really was a mistake? | 'A whole squadron of Sharons'. I meant what I said  
|   
I went back that night to check on her | We didn't say a word  
|   
Even in that condition she would do her duty | Despite her injuries  
|   
She blew up the Cylon basestar guarding Kobol. | She risked her life for the fleet  
|   
I was there that day | When she returned triumphant to the CIC  
|   
Her actions contrasting sharply with mine | And then in a moment ... a mere heartbeat  
|   
She betrayed me and everything I love. |  Betrayal. To use that word  
|   
I must be more my father's son than I thought. | My father was dying ...  
|   
_Why did you do it Sharon?_ |   
|   
This girl who I could have loved | Almost loved  
|   
_He loved you. I could see that_ | _You cared about him. I could tell_  
|   
She acted confused and bewildered | She didn't seem to realise what she had done  
|   
I heard that she was killed while being transferred | Someone else robbed me of my revenge  
|   
When I returned to Galactica I went to the morgue | Looking down at that dead face my heart twisted.  
|   
Conflicted feelings. A girl I had respected ... loved ... | Hated. If I could have killed her again, I would have  
| 


	2. Chapter 2

'Shocked' is an understatement. | When she returned  
---|---  
|   
She was right to look apprehensive | I wanted to kill her ... again ...  
|   
Gods. | I know she's a machine.  
|   
But she looks so much like ... | It doesn't help that I saw real fear in her eyes  
|   
I tried to kill her again | Starbuck stopped me  
|   
To be honest | I'm still not sure I could have done it  
|   
Kobol was the turning point ... | Putting our lives into her hands  
|   
This strange girl with a friend's face | I had my reservations  
|   
She led the way as our guide | But I made sure I was always close behind  
|   
I remembering noting her reaction | She seemed troubled  
|   
We all heard the sound | But it was too late. Her cry sounded so real ...   
|   
During the fire fight | when I saw her run, my fury returned  
|   
I was so sure that my suspicions were correct | She was going to betray and kill us all  
|   
It was no surprise when she grabbed the gun | I had seen her going for it  
|   
Those dark eyes glaring up into mine | I had never seen such grim determination  
|   
She was strong, implacable, pushing me back | I had been certain that it was all over  
|   
I watched on in disbelief | Watched as she took aim  
|   
and fired. | At the Cylons  
|   
When she approached me | Her face was cold and defiant  
|   
She threw the gun down at her feet arrogantly | As if in challenge  
|   
What the frak does that expression mean? | After that, I watched her constantly ....   
|   
I couldn't take my eyes off her | I must have watched every gesture  
|   
Every moment of quiet stillness... | Every smile ...  
|   
Fascinated at the display of emotion ... | From a _machine_  
|   
Her face was so familiar | Yet I knew that she was not the Sharon I had known  
|   
Somehow this Sharon was tougher ... different ... | More full of self-assurance and determination  
|   
The old Sharon would never have dared to talk back | This one has a mouth on her  
|   
I confess | I started to find her fascinating  
|   
Her dark, dark eyes | The sweetness of her face  
|   
And the sadness | This Sharon has the saddest eyes I have ever seen  
|   
Unknown to anyone | I watched her  
|   
|   
|   
When she encountered my father | Her expression was unreadable  
|   
He inspected her silently | Again. Was that sadness in her eyes. A machine?  
|   
He moved like lightning .... | I didn't move as he pushed her to the ground  
|   
Choking her. Telling her he wanted her to die. | Voicing my own sentiments.  
|   
What did that chilling whisper mean? |  _Would_ I... _could_ I have let him kill her I wonder?  
|   
Standing before the Tomb of Athena | I saw my nightmare repeated  
|   
Again. I stood by helplessly. | As I raised my gun, Meiers raised his.  
|   
She had betrayed us again | But then ...  
|   
The double-cross | I hesitated before shooting her  
|   
She held a gun to him again | But there was something in her eyes  
|   
She spoke of being Sharon. Of choices. | Of knowing who she was. Of decisions  
|   
Who knows what her true motives are? I don't. | But Sharon saves the day again. Some things don't change.  
| 


	3. Chapter 3

I've watched the frakking tape again and again | Watched them haul her in, trussed up like an animal  
---|---  
|   
What went through her mind as she looked into my father's eyes | Saw the obvious mistrust and hostility around her  
|   
Wary looks | Even from former friends?  
|   
The camera catches every flicker and glance around | She holds herself like a queen despite her chains  
|   
Though she's surrounded by those who want her dead | There's a proud poise in her  
|   
'Is this a trap?' I can see my father thinking. | Tigh clearly disapproves  
|   
Sharon reminds all that time is short | As I watch her face I also wonder if this is a trick  
|   
My father takes the risk | I watch as Sharon asks Dee for her father's pocketknife  
|   
You can tell Dee's uncertain. Stunned. | My father tells her to do as she's asked  
|   
As she takes the knife | I can almost feel her determined air of command  
|   
Tigh is still clearly disapproving | Gaeta looks to my father for confirmation.  
|   
She's deep in concentration but Gaeta says something. | Her expression changes. Dee doesn't know what he said.  
|   
The first time I watched | I was as puzzled as everyone else  
|   
Now I find myself wincing in advance | What are you doing, Sharon?  
|   
Gaeta announces dradis contact | Sharon looks up  
|   
Vipers are launched and as I fly out | I have no idea that our fate rests in Sharon's hands  
|   
I still don't understand this | I just know that it hurts her  
|   
I can feel my hate draining away | Like the blood dripping from her hand. It's the same colour as mine.  
|   
Baltar looks away but I can't | I watch her pain ....  
|   
She's hurting but I still cannot look away | No matter how many times I watch this. _Sharon ..._  
|   
Dee tells me that my father was not pleased | To have a Cylon quoting his words back at him  
|   
Yet despite his coldness she continues | Her actions are horrifying  
|   
Is this a show for our benefit? | Is her pain designed to elicit responses of sympathy?  
|   
This cannot be how the Cylons communicate | Does Sharon know how many there were?  
|   
What is going through her mind? | It's impossible to tell  
|   
Tigh's mistrust expresses itself in anger | Are you setting us up Sharon?  
|   
Are these Raiders waiting for your signal? | Even now I'm still asking the same question  
|   
I don't think Sharon even notices the gun | My father holds it to her head threateningly  
|   
Tigh calls for her death but my father does not shoot | Finally - success. I watch her fall down  
|   
Pain escapes her lips as she pulls out the cable. | Blood pours out but her eyes remain on the screen  
|   
Sounds of victory fill the CIC over the wireless | I don't know what my father is thinking  
|   
_My_ own dreams and waking hours are already filled |  with thoughts of her .....  
|   
Now I will forever see those eyes | Looking up at my father  
|   
I asked what caused that look of in Sharon's eyes | "Officers, take this thing back to its cell".  
|   
I watch her in her cell everyday. She's doesn't know. | I see her with Helo  
|   
I watch her keep herself occupied | She has other visitors, too  
---|---  
|   
Never me, although - | I see her more clearly than any other person  
---|---  
|   
She doesn't know that I know every flicker, | every expression that appears on her face.  
---|---  
|   
I've seen her when she's alone | I can see and feel how lonely and sad she is.  
---|---  
|   
She's vulnerable. As human as I am. | My anger and hate? I try to hold onto it but it's gone  
---|---  
|   
_This_ girl. I'm lost. I'm drowning. |  No matter _what_ I tell myself. She's not the enemy  
|   
She's not a demon | ..although she haunts me  
|   
She feels pain | She can bleed  
|   
Is she a friend? | An ally?  
|   
Or perhaps something more? | In the CIC, my hatred was moved to aching pity  
|   
She had never been less beautiful | Yet she touched my heart and I was mesmerised  
|   
We have been assigned to the Pegasus squadron. | Maybe it's for the best. I know that this can never be.  
|   
No one can ever know. She can never know. | I can't tell you when love began. I don't know  
|   
I have to try to forget her. | If I don't see her, perhaps I can forget those eyes  
|   
Forget that I envy the rain that kisses her skin | Forget that I'd love to see _this_ Sharon smile at me  
|   
Frak, who am I kidding? | I know I'll always see her in my dreams  
|   
|   
| 


End file.
